Drake Soress
History Nathan Drake was born as Jared Soress. Jared was a creative man as well as a gamer. His skill in writing and his intrest in games landed him a job for Naughty Dog as a writer for their upcoming project, Uncharted. He changed his name to fit that of the character he created, Nathan Drake. back to the point, In addition to his work on Uncharted, he also wrote many novels, such as "Bullet Fable" and "Sky Resolution", making him very rich. He married at the young age of 23. Soon, his lovely wife, a woman he was convinced was just a normal woman named Liza that lived a normal life with a normal family, gave birth to two baby boys, twins to be exact, named Drake and Brian. Liza, as he knew her, left the next day, and Nathan never saw her again. She did leave a note on his refridgerator however, saying, "Nathan, I am sorry about this, but I must leave. Some family issues have arisen, and I must leave. I don't think we'll see each other. Oh, and if the boys suddenly don't come home one day and there's a bunch of destruction on the news... Well, if that happens, it's just best not to get involved. -Liza Drake" The two boys were raised in New York in a penthouse apartment, constantly being benefitted by the wealth accumulated by their father's writing career. they didn't take much advantage of their high lifestyle, and insisted on being sent to a public school. One night, Brian's newest girlfriend(Brian makes girlfriends often, and usually dumps them within two days since he firmly believes girls are unintelligent and useless), who he'd met that morning, Skylar, arrived at their house. It was the middle of the night and only Brian was awake, so he led her to their couch and (censored). That's when she pulled a dagger on him. Fortunately Brian has good mental speed, and he pushed her off. There was a struggle, but in the end, she pinned him. Her voice sounded nice as ever as she said "time to die, bad boy". Those were her last words. Drake drove a kitchen knife through her back. The boys watched, shocked, as the naked, wide-eyed girl dissolved. Only after arriving at camp did they learn that they weren't seeing things when they recalled a metallic leg. Skylar had been an empousa. The next day, another note from "Liza" was in the mail. In it, she instructed Nathan to take the boys to Long Island. Nathan was puzzled, but decided that by the expressions on the boys' faces that morning that something had happened of interest, and he decided to trust his ex-wife's advice. ' Appearance+Personality '''Brian has dark hair that isn't quite black, and seems almost grey. He is slightly shorter than his brother. Drake has light brown hair and is aproximately two and a half inches taller than his brother, and is 6'1" tall. Both Drake and Brian are fairly unagressive. They are cocky when it comes to fighting, as they are very bad at it. Drake is creative and kind, but has a rather sick sense of humor that often gets him in trouble with adults. Brian is quiet and non-creative. He has a hard time thinking of ideas, which gets in the way when he wants to use his powers. ' Abilities and Weapons '''Despite (or perhaps because of) their arrogance, both Drake and Brian have proven to be less than adept at combat and often make for easy fodder in battle once opponents see through their empty words. Brian in particular is often handicapped during battle as his lack of creativity hinders him from tapping into his abilities as a son of Mnemosyne. Because his lack of creativity often renders his attempts to read weapons into existence ineffective, Brian often goes into battle wielding a baseball bat made of celestial bronze. Drake is much more creative so he simply carries a set of steel throwing knives into battle. Category:Windsword7 Category:Drake Category:Soress Category:Unknown Model